The Space Heroines
by Thestorydoctorrider
Summary: Hello I know it's been long time but i have created a new story to read. Join Star Twinkle precure and Kamen Rider Nadeshiko that's right nadeshiko to save space from evil aliens.


Hello Everybody or should i said UCHUU KITA...! Today fanfiction will be Kamen Rider x Star Twinkle Precure. Along with others heroes. Before I start this fanfiction

True owner of Star twinkle precure is Hiroaki Miyamoto which belong to toei animation. Enjoy.

Kamen Rider nadeshiko is character from Kamen Rider Fourze who belong Shotaro Ishinomori and also from toei.

Now this story inside a girl room who is huge space lover reminds me of Gentaro ah… how i loved the fourze series, anywho back on track the girl is Hoshina Hikaru, she has pink pigtail hair and eyes. She was wearing her nighttime clothes a pink shirt with star printed on it and blue shorts. "oh yes, I see." she was looking at the star through her telescope and was drawing the star that she saw into her notebook. reason? She love space so once and every night when sky is clear draw her own consolation through her imagination.

"What consolation should we draw today?" she thought to herself then a shooting star flew by.

"A shooting star" she said. A big star appear dance, spin around then pop as image of cute white fluffy fairy with blue eyes, a tail with a star on the tip of its tail, pink pom pom with rings around them.

"Huh?" Then an imperration came in "Oh, i know." she said as she started connect the star she drew in her notebook. "Goes like this, and this, Ah that looks great." with last touch was it was finish. The consolation now looked like the fluffy creature she imagine. "Now my original consolation is complete. It's too cute, Kira Yaba~! And all thanks goes to the shooting star" she said hug her notebook tightly and then lay down. "I wonder what i should my new consolation" she thought herself again then suddenly the notebook started to shine. She open her eyes and got up. she saw that her notebook is hovering front of her and the new consolation she drew was shining brightly. "The picture is shining." suddenly the picture turn into bright star and something come out of it. It was the same creature she drew that suddenly came life? Also a mysterious silver and metallic blue-colored object device front of the was a picture two rocket and an letter 'n on front came out from the notebook that drop to her bed. When it came out she and the fairy bonk heads with each other but only hikaru's face was hurting. the pain stop and looking at it and saw what she couldn't believe her eyes. "The constellation." She thought to herself.

"Kiwa!" the little fairy cheer as floats around the room.

"The constellation came flying at me?" she said then her started twinkle "Kira Yaba~!" she grab the little alien and started asking what is it. "What, What What are you? Your so cute!" she rub her cheek against the little alien's cheek the alien pop out her arms and floated around her until it land on top of her head. Hikaru wondered why. The rings around the fluffy round eyes started shine as another rings appear and started spinning. "Ki….Wa….!" the fairy cried out as star shaped portal appears above them.

"Huh? Wait, what's going on?" as the portal was open hikaru started floating up while the little alien is still on top of her head. She tried get back on the ground but i was too they entered through the portal then it closes.

They traveling inside the portal until they reach the other of the portal. Once they got out they she opened her eyes saw she was floating in space "Wow, this is amazing!"she was very excited. "Is this space?" she asked herself except space suppose to be black as night and the space their were in was pink, candies floating around,and shootings star almost like a child's imagination. "But somehow i can breath here…" she wonder about it. Normally you can't breath the astrosphere or your gone instantly but that's to the fairy's power she able to breath.

She going straight ahead where the giant water like black hole (maybe. I don't know what it is) where all the fish is swimming even out the water "So pretty. Kira Yaba~ " she was so happy until she saw something above ahead. It's was big purple heart with a blue ring around it and a blue ribbon heart jewel, surrounding it was dark aura. Hikaru wonder what it was as we look deeper into her eye.

The next thing was she sleeping on her bed, she woke up and got up, realize that it was morning already. "Huh? A dream? Ah Man." when she went to lay bed she felt something on her back. She got back up and saw the mysterious device that came out from her notebook that she hasn't notice before yet "What this?" she said as wonder what the device dose. Suddenly the fairy flew pass her. "Huh?" she looked around until the fairy came out front of her. She stare for while until "It's was real!" she burst out as fairy flew out the window. Then her dog from outside of the house was barking at her room. Her dog was an English Sheepdog with a big white star pattern on it's back. The fairy flew outside from the window as hikaru tried called it back to her. Later as she quickly step down with change of clothes. Now she is wearing a pink off the shoulder top with a grilled white trim around the top and frilled sleeves, blue overalls with a pink belt around her waist and pink socks also carrying her pink carrier bag. "I got to hurry." she keep saying to herself few times. In the living room was her grandfather who was reading his newspaper when he heard her coming down the stairs. Before she leaves the her mom came out kitchen. "Hikaru, where are you going?" her mother asked her daughter. She slide front her and told her what's going on. "It's an emergency, mom! I went into space with a weird creature and then i was flying like whoosh. Anyways i'm gotta go catch it." her mom was shock what she just said thinking "Huh?"

"Before you go out." her grandfather spoke up.

"Good Morning." She quickly wave and said good morning to her grandpa but he clear his throat meaning he wants a proper good morning out of her. She bowed and said good morning to him in a proper way.

"Good morning." her grandpa reply back. "Must always blunter some nonsense things like this to me in the morning again?'

Hikaru was shocked and blushed. "But it's amazing."

"Here's your lunch" her grandma came out of the kitchen who also heard hikaru give her lunch wrapped around in a yellow cloth and her cantine.

"Oh, thank you." she said she grab her lunch and cantine as left the house "I'm leaving now."

Her grandfather thought it was nonsense and went back reading his newspaper. "Your spoil her too much." he said to her wife.

"Well why not, she just having a fun dream." said her grandma

"I wish i had an amazing dream too…" said her mom as yawn she stretches her arms. "Being an all-nighter she sure is tough."

Outside hikaru set out off to find the fairy on her bike. From the distant there you see an old observatory. Over at the place was an old man was sweeping up the porch. He had long white hair with top his head being bold, wearing a red hooded cloak with star in the middle on front ,a blue apprant with a symbol of a shooting star, and wearing glasses as well. "Mr. Ryo, Good morning!" she shouted from the near distant. "Good Morning." he said to her as she stop in front of the observatory the big news.

"Hey listen to this! This is huge!" she took her notebook from bag then explain to him that last night she draw a constellation and came to life out from it also explain that went to space with it. "You mean this one?" he point the picture

"Yes, i wondering if this notebook gave has some kind of magic powers?" she asked

"It's nothing but old notebook i found inside the observatory's warehouse." he answered "but i was correct to give this to you. Looks like it will become a wonderful notebook to captures your imagination." She nodded and agrees with him.

"Oh yeah, i was still looking for that creature." she reminder herself. Ryo return the notebook to her and quicky head for her bike.

"See you later"

"Have fun!" he said to her.

"Alright, i'm going to find you." she said to herself as bike down the hill.

15 minutes later…

She was getting tired and hungry as well "...or i would of if i had any energy left" she stop at a nearby tree and sat underneath the shade "i forgot to eat breakfast." she opened her lunch and inside was a donut that hole was shape as a star because he grandma knew she love space. "Alright, a donut." before she eat it she heard a sound coming from above her. She looked up as same the creature came out the tree who landed on her face. "Yikes!" she yelled "hey wait" it flew around her until it landed on her head. The creature eyes gaze at her donut.

"Huh?" she saw that it wanted donut. She slowly hold the donut front it then move her arm to the left as the creature also turn it's head left then move right and the creature head also turn to other side then she keep holding the donut from left and right as keep moving it's head following the donut until she stop as she offer her the donut.

"You want some?" the creature smiled and cheered. "This is mihoshi town's famous star donut." she told her as break the donut in half.

"Here ya go." she gives half the donut to it.

"Dawnuts." the creature while eating the donut.

"It's is delicious?" she asked it

"It's dewacious ~ fuwa" it answered

"Fuwa Fuwa." she said as she petit her head. "Fuwa? Should i call you fuwa than. Fiwa the fluffy." Fuwa cheered and love her new name now.

"Oh yeah!" she finally wrote down the name of her new constellation. "I calling it the fuwa constellation." fuwa came over and looked it. "Isn't it great?" then hikaru started flipping pages looking over her previous work. "I want to make it a beautiful book full of things that i love." fuwa liked it. "Right! I gotta have to draw the space scene i went yesterday." while Hikaru was drawing fuwa playing around until she stop and see a dandelion which she never seen before.

"That's a dandelion." hikaru told her

"Daadelion?

"Try blowing it." fuwa took a deep breath gently blow on it as the dandelion spores spins around above her then flew away. later fuwa took a nap on her.

"You really came from space…" she said as she looked up in the skys until she fell asleep.

Later the sun was setting as night approaches soon. Fuwa was dreaming of somethings. She was dreaming of something of her memories.

A young women with pink braided twin tails with hair her that look like horns on each side of her head wearing a dress with pink cow spots. Came to fuwa and said "_Your our only final hope." _then fuwa started glow around was lifted up as hikaru called upon her without know. Fuwa immediately woke up and remember what she was here to do. Fuwa look around then looked up in the sky for some reason.

Meanwhile somewhere in the space that hikaru went to with fuwa. A blue space was begin under attack by a bunch of u.f.o.'s. Two alien beings inside was panicking and their screen was showing fuwa as their like searching for her. Fuwa sense the spaceship begin under attack then started to calling out to which quicky waked up hikaru.

"Huh? What's going on?" she said. Fuwa gather more strength from within as the rings around started to glow and spin around her ears.

"It's happening like yesterday!" then she asked fuwa "Are going into space again?" fuwa cried out as star like warp gate beginning to open. "There it is!" but something came from the warp gate. It's was the same blue spaceship. Hikaru was now shocked seeing spaceship landing front of them. "A Rocket." the rocket ship door open as she can see two alien figures. "Aliens!? As in real Aliens?!" one was a girl around hikaru's age with short dark cyan hair with pink and light blue highlights on her right side, pink buttons with a magenta heart in the center on her sides of her head. Two yellow balls dangling from her antennae. She was wearing short-sleeved pale yellow jacket with turquoise throughout the jacket while wearing a white dress with pink designing on the bottom along with blue glove on her right side only. Yellow pale socks and galactic sneakers. Her glove and shoes the heart symbols on the button on her head was also on her glove, the jacket sleeves, and foot losing plate on her shoes. Around her was purple belt and attach to was her blue purse that look like the planet saturn. Next to her was an small alien creature who can understand and speak japanese language and who's blue and has eight tentacles.

Right now she feeling too good as she looked like almost about puked.

"What, you got travel sickness? He said as the alien girl hold mouth with her hands then finds a spot to puke. "Are you okay? That warp gate appearing of nowhere took me by surprise. And we just warped here like that." the alien girl understands. "We landed in a far reaches from the edge of the universe. And to think we landed on earth!" he said the turn see hikaru the human they saw and started freakout out again. "Oh no! An earthing spotted us!" Hikaru reactions was. "Kira Yaba~!" The aliens startled as hikaru came close to them. "You guys are real aliens! Are those antennas?! So cute! "

"Straight in our faces! This Earthing isn't afraid of us?!" he said.

"I love constellations, space, and alien" she continues "crypts, and occult stuff, too, oh and also..."

"Your too close." he warn her

I don't know what the blue hair alien girl saying but she was pointing at fuwa.

"There she is." the blue alien shouted

"huh?"

"She's saying we got separated at some point in our travel." he explained to hikaru. "We were really worried about her." fuwa was really happy that their were alright and came landed and hikaru's head.

"I think I called her here." she explained to them. " This picture came into my mind. So I think I summoned Fuwa here, like with a magic circle."

"Magic Circle? That's preposterous." he laughed then asked. "Wait, who's Fuwa?"

"it's her name." she answered him. Fuwa smiled.

"You can't just making up names like that! She has a proper name you know. Her name is Spegasus Pulalan Mofpit Prinsewink!"

"Wow, that's a long name. Fuwa is just fine." Fuwa agree with Hikaru.

"Eh?!" he yelled. the alien girl think it was funny and started laughing.

"My name is Hikaru. Hoshina Hikaru." she introduced herself.

"Lala." she told her

"Cute Name." she saud

"And the name is Puruns, you see." he also introduced himself

"And that name, not so much…"

"Why are you guys Traveling?" she asked

"We're looking for the legendary warriors, the Precures!" he explained

"Precure?" a suddenly a black warp gate above them and came out was the same ufos who were pursuing Lala and Puruns.

"It's an adamski UFO!" hikaru shouted with excitement as lala quietly step back.

A tall alien came out on top from one of the ufo. He skin was blueish green and his hair was olive green while his eyes are red with red oval mark on his forehead. His suit was dark green with a lighter green color in the middle and orange on his tights. He was wearing orange visor and a plate on his head like if he was a kappa. Silver shoulder pads also giant silver neck inlaid with three pearls in the middle. Silver pointed boots with light blue tones. He also had a golden device around his neck with allowed to speak any language of planets he's in, right now he speak japanese.

"Language of Earth, huh? Looks like we ended up in a primitive planet." he said

"Hey, Look! There's another alien." Hikaru shouted

"Nobody can never run from kappard, which is who i am."

"He so awesome!" suddenly fuwa got scared as she hold to hikaru for protect. "Fuwa?"

"I have came for it. We Notraider need it in order to take over the universe." lala went front and hold her arms protecting hikaru and fuwa.

"So, seem like you don't want to hand over it to me. Then i got no choice. i'll take it by force." then crossed his arm ready for the attack. Purun quickly took out a small ball from behind him then throw up into the air which then turn a small saucer. it landed front of him then jump into the saucer as he started fly.

"Lala, we gotta get out of here!" he told as he took fuwa hikaru's arms then he and lala retreated back to the rocketship. "Thanks for the warm welcome."

Hikaru took a moment to think about next with aliens invasion, the search of precure and fuwa being the key to everything and she decide to go with them. She went into rocketship just as it about to blast off. Everyone inside the rocketship was shaking from the vibration, even hikaru.

"Eh...?! why are you in here?" purun asked her.

Outside the rocket's engine stop as it slowly drifting into space from earth's atmosphere. Back inside hikaru worn out from the rumbling.

"Talk about being reckless." he bousted. Fuwa was happy the hikaru was here then came to her and snuggle with her

"Fuwa" she was happy to see here too the suddenly started floating " wha, my body?".

"Take a look outside." he told her.

She went over the widow and looked what she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Kira Yaba~! It's earth." she looked so happy seeing our planet from outer space but all good always ended in bad way cause a laser hit the rocketship cause it go on red alert. From the distant was kappard's Notraider ships getting closer to them.

"I won't admit that easily." he said . *Headshine* "Fire" he order. All ships fired their laser at them. Lala was trying out monvering the emeines lasers but unfortunately the ship got hit by one of emeines laser causing the ship to lose its power next the window broke as everything was suck into space like hikaru's notebook and fuwa. "Fuwa!" hikaru tried go after her but puruns grab her tight before she got suck out. "Don't do it. Humans can't survive within space." he warn her.

"But fuwa's in danger." she told him and let go of his tentacle as hse suck into space. Puruns quickly came near the window then head grew big sizes as the window and then used his big face to cover the hole in the window before anything else got suck outside to space.

"What a foolish human." said kappard as he got outside of his ship. "Unlike us Amphicaeliums, you can never survive in the vacuum of space, but yet…" hikaru was hugging fuwa as she started glow around her.

"It's okay, there's nothing to be scared of anymore." she said to her.

"I don't believe this." he couldn't believe his eyes that she survived.

"I knew i'll just be fine with you."

"That girl…" purun is wondering if hikaru some kind of hidden talent within her. Lala came over to window thinking same as pruruns

"Oh, so it had that kind of power…Perfect, all the more reason for my master desires it." then he took out a dual lightsaber that has yellow grip and the blade are blue. "Now, hand it over." he demanded. "We shall use that power, not you!"

Hikaru looked at fuwa as she started crying. "Fuwa… Fuwa is not an item! I won't hand her over!"

"That power will change the universe! We need it to rule all over space!" he told her

"I don't understand why, but i'm going to protect her!" In for away distance a sound finger snapping. Her notebook open to then page where fuwa was drawn as contestation started to glow and the astro switched also started to glow "I want to… i want to protect Fuwa!" she cried out. Now she beginning to shine bright than ever and stop the alien invader in his track.

"What this?" Fuwa's rings was spinning more faster and brighter.

"My notebook." her notebook started enveloped in the light transforming into the twinkle book which was pink cover with a mirror shape as shooting star in front of the cover. The twinkle book front cover open as two ball of light came out from the book then reveal as items. Their know as star pendant and star color pen.

The pendant was circle base magenta with star on it and that star was a dial with the 12 zodiac signs with a white diamond on the middle with golden trimming.

On the top left side of the pendant is an opening with a pink heart, trimmed with gold and with light pink wings. The pen has white section for writing with pink section grip, the pen is a feather shape with a star in the middle and two other small stars on the feather..

"What? A ink bottle pendant… and a pen too?" she grab the pen as then pen was shining along with the switch she had had switched on.

Now beginning of precure starts here.

The ink bottle cap open then she wave her pen around her as the feather like shape started glow. And her clothes was replaced with shining pink dress.

"_**Star Color Pendent!**_" she shouted then put her pen into pen bottle as the star on pendent shine. She draw a star as she said "_**Color Change!" **_then star shooting fill the screen. She press the star on the pendent with her pen. next she was singing and dancing.

_**With the power of a sparkling star, i will draw the me I long to be! **_

_**Twinkle, twinkle, Precure! " x3**_

_**Star Twinkle! Star Twinkle! Star Twinkle Precure! **_

"**The twinkling star in the sky! Cure Star!" **she annocunted herself.

"Wait, What" now realizing she transform without knowing how she did it. "What i just saying?" Her twin tales now was longer and bigger which are held by two star with the buns being held in place by their own large star ties. On the bottom of her twin tails form a big round pink ball with light ring around it. On top of her head is a blue planet with a pink flower in the middle, golden ear rings, a pink choker with a star on the. She wears now a one piece dress with different various colors of pink, feather like sleeves with white stripes going over her shoulders, the star pendent color was her chest now with 2 stars going down from her chest, around her waist was sakura petals and her bag where put the star color pen in, her has manly a magenta trim with white frilly layer underneath. A one pink sock her right leg that as a large gold star on the front and her shoes are pink with a light pink tone at the end, a white fluffy trim and a gold star on the front. "And i was signing something too!"

"Are you kidding me?!" puruns yelled. Lala also couldn't believe either.

"**Uchuu Kita!" **the person next to cure star was none other than Kamen Rider Nadeshiko in her Rider form.

"Huh? Who are you?" she asked

"I'm Kamen Rider nadeshiko. Nice to you!" she said

"Uh.. right" then the female rider did the special handshake with cure star

"So that girl is a precure?! And a Kamen Rider? this got interesting." said the alien kappa "Now scramble, Nottorei!" all the ufo's open and out came an army of Nottorei's coming at our two heroines. "Your fears shall freeze your thoughts. Go! Steal Everything!" their shoe fire rockets from their bottom feet and coming for a cross chop attack. Fiwa quickly held to cure star for protection. Nadeshiko press the rocket switch.

**Rocket on.**

An Orange Rocket maretiralize on her right arm. Cure star quickly jump high while nadeshiko blast off cause all of the Nottorei to crush into each other. ouch that's gonna hurt.

"What?!" he yelled

"Yosh" nadeshiko was able to dodge the attack but as for cure star.

"I jumped too far!" she said as she was keep spinning but jumped then she stop. "Oh i stopped." but notreys was still coming for them. Cure star quicky defender herself with arms crossed front of her. When some notreys try to punch her a giant star appear front of her blocking their. She realized now she has this ability and then push the Nottorei away. Next they went for the female space rider. Suddenly the radar astro switch was took out by itself as the shield astro switch mysterious came of out nowhere was put in by itself. Nadeshiko quickly turn it on.

**Shield on**

Guard success now our two heroines goes on the offence attack.

"Let's go" she said

"Right." she responded. Both of them attack the nottorei with double punch attack

"Fly Away." the nottorei got hit and collided with the others behind them.

"How's that."

"Look out." quickly push cure star the way and quickly shield her from kappard attack.

"Not bad! But in space combat, i have the advantage." he told them.

"I told you i will protect fuwa." she said

"Like she said" as nadeshiko punch him with the rocket she had on her sending him flying. But he stop came back at them. "Lets see you try!"

The pendent on cure star chest started to shine brightly.

**Precure! **

A big star appear in front of her then started to spin

**Star Punch**

She being spin right arm backwards then punch the star towards kappard

"Nadeshiko Rocket Star Punch!"

Nadeshiko punch the star and coming towards kappard too. "What?!" he quickly guard the attack. "You won't be so lucky next time!" he said as he disappear. Nadeshiko stop as the attack goes through the empty space. cure star was panting for a while but she happy because they won. "Alright!" Fuwa came to cure star and she hug her.

"That's amazing!" said puruns from the ship who watching the ship.. Lala also was saw the fight and also amaze as well. Later the rocket ship's window was patch up. By patch up i mean patch by two giant a banages.

"Now that was something!" said hikaru back in her human form "that's was Kira Yaba day, not only i become a precure, i meet fuwa and nadeshiko…" Fuwa cheered while nadeshiko who was in her human form too also cheered but unfortunately lala feels sad. "And also…" she grab lala's and hand. "I meet some real aliens!" fuwa was happy and put her hands on the girls hands which cause lala to glow for a while.

"Thank you for protecting her-lun." lala thank her.

"No probs." she said. Wait. did she? I think she did. Lala and Hikaru realise that…

"I can understand you now." they both said to each other.

"That's great." said nadeshiko

"By the way, where did come from nadeshiko?" hikaru asked her

"Oh i'm also from space, you can i'm alien but i'm life form who can take on a human shape. I can't remember what how i got here but i do remember i got turn into astro switch again then that's was it ."

"Kira Yaba~!" she yelled with excite

"But what's kamen rider-lun?" lala asked her

"Oh that. I forgot." she blurt it out.

"Eh…..?!" Fuwa happily cheered. The starbook open as the screen in the front page glow then fuwa went inside the book.

"What kind creature is fuwa?" hikaru asked. Suddenly the ship was red alert and started to rumble. Puruns realise that ship was falling into earth's orbit. "Oh No! The ship took too much damage!" it was night a blonde hair girl with purple eyes, tan color skin with orange ribbon on her hair was worker at the flower shop saw the ship falling from the sky but she didn't know cause to her it was falling object. She not only to one seeing the ship falling from the sky a another girl with long purple hair down to her waist with ribbons on each side of her head, blue eyes, she was wearing an indigo dress with thin white vertical stripes accented with a dark purple belt with a golden crescent moon-shaped buckle and underneath her dress a pale blue long-sleeved blouse with dark purple bands around the wrists, a third ribbon on her neck with a golden brooch the resemble moon form her belt. "A shooting star?" she asked herself. The ship finally crash on somewhere top of a mountain.

And that's end of chapter one. Stay tuned for next chapter until then.

Later.


End file.
